


Danganronpa South Storm at Sea: Memories of the Ocean

by MikeGonzo1220



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, South Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeGonzo1220/pseuds/MikeGonzo1220
Summary: This work is a birthday gift for a loyal reader and a very good friend of mine. What happens in this side story is canon so keep that in mind as you read.





	Danganronpa South Storm at Sea: Memories of the Ocean

It’s has been about one month since myself and the other survivors left the cruise ship that put us through so much hell. The cool sea breeze was blowing against my face as I leaned against the ship’s railing and stared at the clear starry night sky. I heard footsteps approach me from behind and quickly turned around raising my guard out of instinct. Considering we had just gone through a killing game, and miraculously came out alive, it was arguably understandable that I was still on guard. Standing in front of me were three of my fellow survivors Craig, Stan, and Kenny. Craig was wearing only a t-shirt and blue boxers, his standard pajama outfit. Kenny was topless but had his orange pants on, and Stan was wearing one of Kyle’s oranges t-shirts and red boxers. His shirt covered most of his boxers but I saw enough to know they were red. 

“Can’t sleep either huh” Craig asked.

“Yeah, I was just thinking about some stuff and I felt like stargazing” I answered. 

“Same for me” Kenny said, “I’ve been up for the past few nights thinking about how to atone for what I did to Butters.”

“What about you Stan” I asked.

“Well I was actually already awake, Kyle passed out of exhaustion but considering we just made love it’s only natural. The only reason I’m still awake is because I had to use the bathroom but Kyle was cuddling me so it took me a while to wiggle my way out and finally get to piss. I wanted some air so here we are.” 

“Aye, so you and Kyle finally did it” Kenny said, “my congratulations to you both.” 

Stan rolled his eyes, “thanks I guess.” 

“So Mike,” Kenny started “if you don’t mind my asking what were you thinking about?” 

“Well” I said, “one of my friends from back home just had her birthday the other day. I feel bad because I’m stuck on this boat and can’t celebrate with her.” 

“Well isn’t there an old saying if you talk about someone they know about it because they sneeze” Craig asked rhetorically, “maybe if you talk about her she’ll sense it or something.” 

I looked up at the stars again before agreeing to his idea, “alright guys, this is the story of Tokki, one of the greatest artists I know.” 

The four of us sat down on the deck and I began to tell my story, “we met about two years before I got my Ultimate Politician title and project UA got underway. Back then I wrote in my spare time and watched a lot of anime, I know I’m a freaking weeb big deal. Anyway, I began posting my works online and after a while Tokki contacted me. We began talking and she told me how much she loved my writing and that she was making art for it. She sent me pictures of her art and it was truly amazing.”

“It sounds like her art was at Ultimate talent level” Stan said.

“Oh, it was, no doubt in my mind about that” I said. “After a while we discovered that we lived in the same state and that we were going to be attending the same anime convention during the summer, obviously we decided to meet up there. By this point both my writing and her illustrations had gotten a major following, so much so that people kept asking if I would ever be at conventions. When I announced in one my author notes that Tokki and I would both be at the same summer convention people went crazy.” 

“Holy shit wait a second Mike” Kenny interrupted, “what kind of stories did you write about?” 

“Mostly just fanfictions and crossovers of anime and video games I liked” I answered, “I made one for my favorite anime Yuri on Ice. That’s actually how Tokki and I got in contact with each other.” 

“Dude I’ve read your stuff before it’s really fucking good” Kenny said excitedly.

“Heh thanks” I said.

“So, what happened when you guys met up at the Anime Convention” Stan asked.

“Tokki and I got noticed so many times by different fans, people wanted pictures, autographs, they were asking me about our inspirations for our art and literature, it was wild. It got to the point that the con staff had to get involved because people were surrounding us and causing a fire hazard in the convention hall. The Convention heads decided to give us our own table in artist alley.”

“Artist alley” Craig asked.

“Basically, it’s like an artist flea market type thing, Artists get a table and sell their art.” I answered. 

“Oh neat” Craig said.

“So back to the story, fans and readers gathered and began coming up to the table and asking about other projects we had planned collaborations or otherwise. They also asked if we had anything to sell but regrettably we didn’t. In all honesty we had only planned on hanging at the con and walking around, we didn’t plan on anything that happened while we were there.”

“After that con, we started getting invited to others. It got to the point where we had our own Q&A panels and Tokki and I had to start printing copies of my fics and Tokki’s art pieces from our collaborations. But of course, like all good things they must come to an end.” 

“What do you mean they came to an end” Stan asked.

“Between the conventions and my writing, I still had political aspirations. After I won my Uncle’s seat I was no longer able to go to conventions with Tokki, I was still able to write and we continued collaborating but our days of going to conventions together were over. After I was approached and joined up with project UA things came to a complete halt. Before I left I met up with Tokki one last time, it was actually right as I was about to get on the plane to leave for South Park. I still remember that day, every single moment of our farewell.” As I said this I closed my eyes to recall those events.

“Do you really have to go” Tokki asked, “even if your family and seat are gone, it doesn’t mean you have to rush off with some sketchy ass government hacks.” 

“I wish I didn’t have to leave but aside from you there’s nothing left for me here” I answered, Tokki and I both began tearing up and she began hugging me. “Whatever happens, we will always be friends. You’re going to become a famous artist and we will meet again, you have my word.” 

“Don’t you go dying on me alright” she said, “you better make good on that promise or else I’m going to kick your ass in the afterlife.” 

“Don’t worry I promise I won’t die, besides it’s just some government project it’s not like we’re going to be thrown into some hunger games type shit where we have to kill each other.” Tokki nodded and said our final goodbyes. As I walked through the door to board the plane I looked back one last time, she was smiling and waved. I waved back at her and the door closed. I opened my eyes again to see the others staring at me Kenny was tearing up a little.

“Damn Mike” Stan said, “I’m sorry that sounds like it was a painful parting.” 

“It was” I said, the worst part is once project UA began keeping in contact with her became damn near impossible, I miss her but I know that once we arrive in the states fate will make our paths cross again.” I got up and looked back towards the stars the others followed suit and joined me. “Tokki I don’t know if you can hear me but I hope you have an amazing birthday and I promise we will meet again one day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Tokki!


End file.
